Lance x Luke
Characters Lance © Zilver_Hawk Luke © DarkHaseo Support Support Level C Lance: Go on, Little One...*pushes a kid off of his leg* Go on home. I'm sure your mother's worried about you. Tell her I give her my best wishes to your big sister. Luke: *yawns* Man, I need to find a place for the night.... Lance: *looks at him* You'd better move along too, young man. Luke: Huh? *looks around* You're talking to me? Lance: I believe I am. You need to get home. It gets cold around this time of year. Luke: Sorry, pops. Home for me is miles away from here. Lance: *sighs, thinking* Pops? Do I look that old? *out loud* Well then, I'll find a place for you to stay. The street's no place for a child. Luke: *thinking* Child?! How old does he think I am?! *aloud* If you could put me up for the night someplace, that'd be great! Lance: Alright. The manse has a spare room you can stay at. Follow me. Luke: *follows him* Manse? You mean those big fancy places that some beorc live in? Lance: Oh no no. The church pays for a house when they call me to their church. It's nothing fancy. Luke: Huh...must've been thinkin' the wrong thing, then.... Lance: A lot of people do. I honestly could imagine myself living somewhere lavish like that. I'd get lost. Luke: Yeah! I really don't get why beorc like big houses like that! Lance: Some deserve them. If you earn the money, you should be able to live comfortably. But honestly, others don't. Luke: I guess....I still don't get why you beorc place so much value on big places. Lance: It only seems fair that a larger estate would be worth more than a smaller one. Luke: I meant social values! I know it's gonna be a lot of money, but why does it matter why someone lives in a big house or a small one? Lance: I've always thought the concept was rather stupid myself. If a prince is a prince and there are those that wish him harm, why would he set himself apart from others with a lavish home? It just makes it all that much easier to kill him. Luke: Eh....not exactly how'd I phrase it, but we'll go with that! Lance: Those who flaunt their money are fools. I'll say that much. Luke: *nods* I'll say! The name's Luke, by the way! Lance: Luke. It's a good name. I knew a guy named Luke once. He was quite the doctor. I'm Reverend Hawk. Luke: A reverend, eh? So you're like a healer? Lance: I know how to use a staff if that's what you mean. Yes. Luke: Yeah, that! The closest thing we laguz have to a healer like that are those sheep laguz.... Lance: Really? I've healed several laguz in my time. A mercenary here in town always seems to bring them around. Luke: *raises an eyebrow* Really now....that's a bit suspicious if you ask me. Lance: And why would you say that? Luke: If this guy keeps bringing you injured laguz...you gotta admit, it looks strange. Lance: I suppose so. What are you suggesting? Luke: Hmm....it's possible he's the guy I'm lookin' for. Illegal slave trade and all that. Lance: Really now? I didn't think he'd get himself caught up into things like that. Luke: It's always the ones you least expect. You think you can tell me where this guy lives? Lance: A few towns over. It's not far though. Luke: Then it looks like I'm off! *suddenly takes off into the sky* Lance: What about-!! Oh forget it... End Support C Support Level B Luke: *limping back into town, his wing bent at an unnatural angle and wounds covering his body* Geh...wasn't expecting friends..... Lance: *sees him* Luke! What the...You weren't serious were you?! Luke: I don't...joke around...*tries to chuckle, but he moves his arm the wrong way and winces* Oww.... Lance: Alright young man, you're coming back with me to the church right away. No ifs ands or buts. I'll beat the stuffing out of you myself and drag you there if I have to. What were you thinking?! Luke: That the son of a bitch that I've been lookin' for was keeping laguz in slavery the next town over and boy was I right! 'Course, I didn't think he had friends.... Lance: I can see that. You should know better. Rushing into any situation could get you killed. That wing... Luke: Believe it or not, I've had it worse than this....*chuckles dryly* Lance: I'd believe it....unfortunately. Your wing looks dislocated. *sighs* This is going to be fun. Luke: *sarcastically* Oh, yeah. I can hardly wait.... Lance: But...it should slide right back into place. Luke: God, I hope so...last time I busted my wing this badly, the "surgery" involved pushing it back into place for three hours. Lance: Well, you shouldn't be so reckless then. You're lucky I used to have a buddy who broke his wings every other week. This isn't too bad. But if you don't like pain, I could put you under for a few hours. Luke: *grins* I can handle it. Don't you worry 'bout that! Lance: If you say so. *cracks his knuckles* Are you ready? Luke: *grins nervously* I'm getting the bizarre feeling that you're secretly enjoying this.... Lance: And why would you say that? *in one swift motion, he pushes the bone back into place* Luke: O.O OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!! Lance: *grins* That was oddly refreshing. Luke: *still in pain* You...sadistic.....son of a.....ow..... Lance: Now now. Language. That'll feel a lot better in the morning though. Luke: I'm sure anything will feel better than this right now.... Lance: I can still put you under if you want. Perfectly painless with a bit of a memory lapse. Luke: *shakes his head* No, no....it's startin' to fade....I'll just be sore for a while. Lance: No doubt about that. You look like you tried to take on the Crimean army by the looks of it. And I bet you plan on going back too... Luke: Not like this, I ain't! I'm stubborn, not an idiot! Lance: And you're going to need some help too. Luke: Yeah, that too.... Lance: I may know some people who can help, but you'll want to get rested up first. Luke: Of course! I'm not that big of a fool.... Lance: Really? You could have fooled me. *pats him on the shoulder* March. Let's get you to a room. Luke: *winces a bit, but nods* Right....*begins to walk* Lance: *smiles* Try not to break anything though. I can barely afford to keep house as it is. Luke: *groans in both pain and annoyance* I won't! Lance: Right. *laughs* Come on. Pick up your feet. What are a few scratches, right? End Support B Support Level A Luke: *a few days later, having made a full recovery* Are you sure you still want to do this, Reverend Hawk? Lance: Of course. I don't like my skills being abused and I don't like being tricked. This is as much my fault as it is his. Luke: That may be taking it a bit far, but whatever you say, Reverend. You ready? Lance: Luke, I have a teenage daughter. I'm allowed to be dramatic. And, I was born ready. Luke: *grins* Okay then; here we go! *shoots a ball of phoenix fire at one of the men* Lance: *quickly follows up with a light spell at the man next to him* Luke: *shifts into his phoenix form and rams into another man* Lance: *grabs one man by the back of the shirt and rams him into a wall* Strangely, that felt good. Perhaps I am sadistic. Luke: *slams into another man* Maybe it's cause these are low-down scum of the Earth. Lance: Perhaps. But then again, I've always like the sound of heads smashing. Luke: Then you probably ARE sadistic! *punches another man in the head* Lance: *laughs* Oh well. Don't tell my parishioners. *casts a light spell at a group of men, scattering them* Luke: I'm sure they'll figure it out on their own *grins and burns another man* Lance: *finishes a man off with a kick to the chest* Are you sure these are the guys that gave you trouble? They're pushovers. Luke: One of 'em snuck up on me and hit me over the head before I could sense him *kicks another man upside the head* Lance: Excuses. Excuses... *engages a swordsman in battle. He fires a light spell, but he dodges and receives a nice gash in the side* Luke: *fires another fireball at the swordsman, hitting him in the side* Go for it! Lance: *finishes him off with a powerful light attack* There...that should be most of them... Luke: There's still the house to worry about.... Lance: Blast it...Oh well. I asked for it. Luke: Shouldn't you know not to jinx things by now? Lance: I don't believe in jinxes! Luke: You believe in demons and curses, but not jinxes? It's not that big a stretch. Lance: Step on a crack, break your mom's back doesn't work. I'm sorry. Demons and jinxes are on two different ends of the spectrum. Luke: No, that's a superstition! I'm talkin' like the magic spell jinxes! They're just curses that affect a person's luck! I should know; I've seen 'em before! Lance: Ah, those jinxes. A few of those are superstition as well. I've never been a bit believer of luck, good or bad. Luke: *nods* To each their own. We can have this discussion after we're done busting this slave trade. Lance: Of course. Storm the house? Luke: *grins* Of course! Lance: *runs forward* FREEEEDOOOOOM!!!!! Luke: O.o What the hell....oh, whatever! *follows after him* Lance: *blasts through the door* After you my friend. Luke: *grins* Much oblieged! *starts shooting phoenix fire like there was no tomorrow* Lance: Careful! You don't want to hurt the slaves! Luke: I know! I'm not firing randomly! I'm hitting them! Lance: All the same, don't play with fire. I'm sure you've heard that 1000 times. Luke: *grins* I'm a phoenix; it's hard for me to take that advice to heart. *shoots another man with his flames* Lance: *sighs* I should've seen that coming. *blasts through another door* Now to find those slaves... Luke: Right....*picks up one of the men by his neck* Where are they!? Lance: *hears a cry from a back room* Bingo...Now we're making progress. Luke: *throws the man to the ground* Alright, I'M breakin' this one down! *breaks the door down* Lance: *darts in* I'll get them! Don't worry! Luke: Then I'll just make sure these bozos don't get away! *begins to tie them up* Lance: *returns a few moments later with several young laguz* They were keeping children... Luke: Only kids....*begins to kick the men in their binds* Lance: *picks one of them up* I'll never understand why humans feel obligated to do this to your people... Luke: We've been trying to find the answer to that question for years! Filthy bastards....you're lucky there's a priest here or I'd kill you! Lance: Oh dear...*smirks* Dropped my Bible outside. I really should pick it up. Come on, children. Let's leave the mean men to Uncle Luke. Luke: *grins evilly as fire burns to life in his palm* *THE FOLLOWING SCENE IS TOO GRAPHIC TO BE VIEWED BY THE PUBLIC* *screams of horror are heard from outside the house* Lance: The goddess sees these men and is greatly angered by their actions... I've always wondered why laguz do not do the same to us. I almost wish they could have their revenge for the wrongs we have done to them...but it is not her will. I can only pray for peace and safety and hope for the imprisoned. End Support A Lance, Goddess's Soldier and Luke, Burning Vengeance After the raid had ended and the laguz child returned to their families, Luke and Lance decided to investigate other possible crimes being committed. Due to their hard work, many more criminals were arrested and more slaves were freed. They developed a close bond that resembled that between a grandparent and their grandchild. They often butted heads, but their bond was undeniable.